Gulungan
by SabakuTema
Summary: Akatsuki terkepung karena sebuah benda yang dibawa lari oleh Kakuzu, membuat mereka harus berurusan dengan beberapa orang yang misterius.


**RUN!**

"LARI!" teriak seorang bermasker, "Cepat, nanti mereka datang!" sambungnya lagi ketika melihat 9 temannya masih jauh di belakang.

"Hah...hah...hah... kenapa sih?" tanya pria berambut duren yang bernama Pein.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan" jawab pria bermasker bernama Kakuzu.

"Senpai, Tobi mau pipis!" teriak bocah ingusan bertopeng yang sebenarnya sudah tua.

"Nanti saja, un!" balas pria cantik tak terima.

"Kalau tidak sekarang nanti dia ngompol, aku akan menemaninya" kata Sasori santai.

"Nanti, kita harus lari!" bentak Kakuzu

Sesaat kemudian datanglah beberapa anggota akatsuki dengan gaya yang kelewatan waras.

Konan, datang dengan sandal yang tinggal sebelah dan make up yang sudah luntur.

Hidan, datang dengan sabit yang sudah bebas bergelantungan di lehernya serta tasbih yang nyangkut di kaki.

Kisame, datang dengan jubahnya yang sudah sebagian terbuka dan sandal yang menempel di tangannya.

Di susul dengan beberapa anggota akatsuli lain dan kepungan dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka tadi.

"Kalian, ini merepotkan sekali sih" Shikamaru Nara yang datang dengan keluhan dan kuapan.

"Hm, kalian sudah di kepung! lebih baik kembalikan saja gulungan itu!" teriak Naruto Uzumaki dengan suara yang lantang.

"Jangan disuruh begitu, mereka hanya kumbang bagiku" ujar wanita bercepol dua bernama Ten-ten dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek, "biar aku habisi!" sambungnya.

"Kau akan memutilasi mereka?" tanya seorang tak jauh dari sana.

"Diamlah Gaara, jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Naruto, "kau pemula di sini" sambungnya dengan nada mengejek.

Di samping itu semua Akatsuki sudah berkeringat dingin, terutama Kakuzu yang takut gulungan berisi nomor ATM bank dunia dirampas dari tangannya. Dan Tobi yang sudah ngompol karena menahan pipis.

"Dia jauh di atas mu Naruto!" ejek Sasuke yang sudah reseh dari tadi.

"Cepatlah, aku capek!" teriak Sakura

"Baik nona cantik" ucap seseorang yang tak mereka kenal suaranya dari belakang, "kami akan segera menahan kalian semua!" sambungnya kemudian.

Sasuke yang merasa kenal akan suara tersebut menoleh ke arah suara

tersebut, "Kakak!" teriaknya terkejut.

"Hai, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

tanya Sakura kepada gerombolan orang yang tadi baru datang.

"Kami, adalah beberapa orang yang bergabung untuk membantu anggota kepolisian Jepang, seperti menangkap segerombolan pencuri gulungan yang bertuliskan kode ATM

dan memasukan mereka ke dalam sel tahanan," jelas seorang bernama Sai panjang lebar.

"Apa-apaan ini, kami tidak mencuri!" bentak Kakuzu yang kesal melihat dua gerombolan itu.

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu barang milik bank di Jepang bukan milik lalian semua" kata Sai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kalian lebih terlihat mencurigakan dari kami!" bentak Naruto pada gerombolan yang mengaku sedang membantu pihak kepolisian Jepang.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak manusia bertopeng orange dari atas tong sampah, semua orang yang ada disana melihat ke sumber suara, "Tobi, mau pipis!" sambungnya sambil menunjukan tarian khas orang kebelet pipis.

"Iya, mari aku temani" kata Sasori sambil mengulurkan rangannya kepada Tobi dan, dengan hati yang kebelet pipis Tobi pun menerima uluran tangan dari Sasori.

"Aku juga ikut, un!" kata Deidara sambil berlari menuju Sasori dan Tobi.

"Aku harus pulang, dandananku sudah luntur karena kalian dan panas matahari ini!" kata Konan sambil melongos pergi.

"Aku juga, tindik ini sudah berkarat karena bercemur terus!" kata Pein sambil pergi untuk membenarkan tindik kesayangannya.

"Aku harus berendam, atau kulitku bisa terkelopas!" kata Kisame dengan gak nyambung sambil hilang bagai awan mendung.

"Aku juga mau nyiram pete, toge, dan jengkol ku!" kata Zetsu sambil lari.

"Aku harus berdoa pada dewa jashin ku dulu ya bye!" kata Hidan centil sambil jalan pergi ala banci nyasar.

"Aku mau menemui istri dan anakku di dalam koper, bye!" kata Kakuzu sambil berlari pergi secepat petir menyambar.

"Aku harus makai krim anti kerutku sebelum keriput ini memanjang!" teriak Itachi sambil ngilang.

"Iya silahkan" jawab Temari yang ikut bersama Sai, Ino dan Neji kesini.

"Eh, BTW kita di sini ngapain ya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kita kan main kejar-kejaran bego!" bentak Sasuke.

"Loh, mangsa gue tadi kemana ya?" tanya Ten-ten yang entah kepada siapa.

"Ngapain kita main permainan anak Tk? udah ah, pulang yuk panas nih!" kata Sakura yang udah reseh dari tadi.

"Hoaaam, pulang aja deh mau tidur" jawab Shikamaru lalu pergi ke rumah sambil tiduran.

"Iya deh gue pulang, yuk Nar!" ajak Ten-ten.

"Iya, ketempat Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto dengan begonya.

"Iya!"

"Aku juga mau pulang deh, Sakura tunggu aku!" teriak Sasuke dengan OOC nya.

"Lah, kita sekarang ngapain?" tanya Sai.

"Ten-ten, tunggu aku!" teriak Neji sambil berlari pergi.

"Kakak, sejak kapan lu di situ?" tanya Gaara.

"Dari tadi juga gue di sini!" bentak Temari kepada adiknya yang super polos ini.

"Sai, kita jalan yuk!" ajak Ino centil lalu pergi sambil menarik tangan Sai.

"Yah, kita ke sini kan buat rebut gulungan ATM ya?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Oh iya, terus kenapa lu baru ngomong sekarang?" tanya Temari gk kalah polosnya.

"Aku kan gk berani bilang, kakak" jawab Gaara dengan muka sok imut.

"TERUS, gimana dong!?" tanya Temari lagi dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"Biarin aja lah!" jawab Gaara enteng.

"APA!"

 **END**

Hai, author yang satu ini kembali dengan cerita yang aneh.

Karena idenya terbeng di jidat gitu aja.

Ok bagi yang berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak di kolom Reveuw, Makasih!


End file.
